Draw with Me
by Masayo
Summary: When you only have each other, you'll do anything to keep it that way.


~I own nothing~

* * *

A dark haired boy looked up from his coloring when he saw a shadow stretch down the white hall; getting up he made his way over to the clear glass wall of his little white cell to see Kabuto coming down, a little blond haired girl following him with her head down, her bangs hiding her eyes. Kabuto stopped in front of the cell next to his and placed his hand on the side where a keypad that read his hand opened the glass. He motioned for the little girl to enter "This is where you'll be staying," the girl lifted her head to show bright crystal blue eyes. She looked around, taking note of the little boy in the next cell and then straight at Kabuto "Here you can have this to pass the time," he tossed a crayon to her which she easily caught. The door silently closed, melting back into a smooth glass wall. The children watched the silver haired man walk back down the cell block and out of sight. Ino turned to look at the little dark haired boy in the next cell; sapphire blue meet coal black

"H-Hi," she squeaked fidgeting with the crayon in her small hands. The boy just tilted his head to the side and studied her. "Uh…uhm…can you hear me?" she asked a little louder. The boy just stared; cupping her hands over her mouth she yelled her question again. Still nothing, she sighed and hung her head, her arms at her side. _Tap tap _Ino lifted her head up to see writing on the glass, she leaned in a little to read it '_Can you write?' _This time she tilted her head and studied the boy. He gave her a sweet smile

'_Of course Duh' _she replied with her own crayon. A sudden spark seemed to ignite in the boy's coal black eyes making her smile shyly at him

'_I am Sai'_

_'I'm Ino',_ Sai gave her a little wave as in a hello

'_How about drawing?' _He asked her while drawing a smiley face next to his question. A full smile bloomed on her face

_Yes,_ she doodled a silly chibi of herself with neko ears. Sai looked at the doodle with a puzzled look

'_You don't even look like that…' _Ino rolled her blue eyes. They sat down on the white floor facing the glass between them as they drawled together. Minutes passed into hours. Hours melted into days. Days gave way to months and the whole time they were in their cells they became fast friends through their drawings.

They looked over to where the door would be to see Kabuto opening Sai's door. Giving her a reinsuring smile he got up and went over to Kabuto. Kabuto motioned to Sai to follow him. Ino watched with sad eyes as her friend was lead away to the dark experimental chambers. Hugging herself she curled up in one of the front corners to wait and watch for her friend to come back. As the hours slowly passed Ino nodded off, her head resting on her arms over her bent up knees; her eyes snapped wide open when she see saw a shadow pass by from the corner of her eye, signaling that Sai had come back. She turned to see his pale face smiling at her. He was already sitting down in front of their wall drawing. Ino sadly smiled and made her way over to him. She began to draw with him but stopped and hung her head. _Tap tap_ she looked up to see Sai tilt his head in puzzlement; she knew from his look that he was asking her what was wrong.

'_It feels cold' _she wrote. Sai just stared not understanding what she meant. '_I want to be with you'_ she placed her small hand up against the glass. Sai mimicked her on the other side with his own slim hand

'_You are with me'_ he gave her his sweet smile. Ino sighed but stared back at him with sad blue eyes. His smile fell a little '_Only there's a glass between us'_ he sighed too the same sadness coming into his eyes.

All this time Kabuto and Orochimaru still didn't trust them to be together without a boundary between them. Day in and day out they were dragged here or there to some dark room to be poked and prodded always in consent pain only to be returned to their clear blank white cell. Their only comfort was each other and their drawings but Ino wanted more. She hated always being by herself, never talking unless it was to answer a question from the scary sannin, never feeling the warmth of another human being unless it was to conflict pain, and never being able to be with her only friend without glass in her way. Glass!

Ino narrowed her eyes, balling up her little fist against the glass; she jumped up and started to hit it with all her might. Sai's eyes widen in surprise at his friend's reaction moving a little out of her way of where she was hitting. He watched as she slowly began to activate her curse seal, her hits becoming hard enough to crack the glass that stood between them. She pulled far back and slammed the glass with all the might she had. Ino punched through the glass but once the glass was broken something strange happened. Like a vacuum the air rushed back into Ino's cell pulling the glass back, Ino screamed when the push pull of the air ripped the arm she used to punch a hole through off. Sai watched in horror as his friend silently screamed, clutching what was left of her arm to her, and falling to the ground in a fetal position. Silver tears flowed down her creamy cheeks to pool on the floor. He looked from his friend to the glass in front of him. The glass looked just like it had been before, not a single scratch on it. Sai walked over to the glass and placed a hand on the glass worried eyes on his only friend he had.

Two henchmen ran down the hall, opening Ino's cell and scooping her up they rushed away with her. Sai frowned, sitting back down in front of the glass, and went back to drawing. He drew a place where only they could go to. There, there weren't any boundaries between them, it would be open and free, no walls to block them from the outside, and they could run and play and just be together. The next morning he woke to see her back and sitting in front of him behind the glass. He slowly sat up from the position he had fallen asleep in while drawing. Sai saw that her arm was heavily wrapped up and put in a sling

'_Are you okay?' _Ino sadly nodded her head '_Wanna draw?' _He drew a silly face to try and make her smile but it only brought tears to her beautiful blue eyes as she squiggly wrote

'_I can't anymore'_ they both hung their heads. A day went by as normal except now instead of drawing they only stared at each other, their hands together against the glass. Ino's arm was still bandaged and Sai had his blanket wrapped around him. They looked over when they saw Kabuto standing in the door way of Ino's cell holding a small white box. _Tap tap_ Ino glanced back at Sai were he had wrote two little words

'_For you,' _she slowly got up and quietly followed Kabuto out. Sai patiently waited for his friend to come back. The hours slowly dragged by but Sai never moved from his spot; he kept watch for when Ino would come back. After long hours he was awarded to see Ino carried back to her cell by Kabuto and placed on her small bed in the far corner. Ino stayed on her bed until she knew Kabuto would be gone, and then slowly very slowly she turned to look over at the glass. Sai smiled at her causing her to smile in return. She weakly crawled over to the glass and placed a slim pale hand identical to Sai's hand on the glass. '_Draw with me'_ he wrote with his only hand.

* * *

I actually wrote this awhile ago but never got around to posting it. A friend of mine showed me this sweet clip on youtube. It gave me the idea to turn it into a SaiIno fic. I'm not that big of this pairing but it's warming on me *cough*DJ*cough* XD If you haven't watch _Draw with Me_ then I highly recommend it^^

~Enjoy~


End file.
